Les aventures de Miss La Poisse à Poudlard
by The Magic Mushroom
Summary: "Bonjour, je m'appelle Grace Mercer, enchantée. Ah, faîtes attention, j'ai un karma pourri, et il se pourrait que ça soit contagieux."..."Quoi ? Si je connais Sirius Black ? Ouais, et je l'emmerde bien profond !"..."Honnêtement Black, voir ta sale tête le matin n'est pas ce qui me gêne le plus. Non, c'est la voir TOUS les matins qui me rend malade" S.B x OC
1. Arrivée à Poudlard !

Coucou !

Je commence ici une nouvelle fiction, sur Harry Potter cette fois-ci. Effectivement, ça fait un petit moment qu'elle me trotte dans la tête celle-là. Elle est peut-être un peu démodée (mais une fic peut-elle réellement se démoder ?), néanmoins j'ai décidé de la poster quand même ! Je n'écris pas non plus comme une déesse mais j'espère qu'elle plaira !

L'action se déroule au temps des Maraudeurs, et c'est un Sirius x OC ! Pas de Mary-Sue là-dedans, du moins j'essaye de faire en sorte que mon personnage n'y ressemble pas. Mon but ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment, juste essayer de vous faire rire ^^ J'espère réussir un minimum !

Les persos et les lieux appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling, sauf Grace Mercer et certains personnages inventés ici et là.

En espérant de tout coeur que ça vous plaira, voici le premier chapitre. Il est un peu long mais je n'arrivais pas à le couper. Je ne garanti pas que les prochains auront la même longueur...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : 

_Arrivée à Poudlard ! Ou comment j'ai fais pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles ?  
_

Je souffle désespérément pour ce qui me semble être la centième fois en moins de... aller cinq minutes au grand maximum. Ma mère tourne la tête vers moi et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la voiture vire légèrement vers la gauche.

- M'man... regarde la route je t'en supplie, j'ai pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui !

Elle me sourit et me fait un signe de la main pour me rassurer.

- Et ne lâche pas le volant non plus !

C'est définitif, je vais crever ici, sur la route, au beau milieu d'un embouteillage monstre, sans avoir pu faire toutes les conneries que je voulais. Si on vous le demande, je lègue mon chat à ma meilleure amie, mon livre ''Ou comment draguer une fille pour les nuls'' à mon meilleur ami et toute ma collection de cartes Chocogrenouilles à mon grand frère chéri !

Nan je rigole, je suis trop égoïste pour leur laisser des choses après ma stupide mort. En plus, mon chat, Potiron, qui est dans le coffre de la voiture, a un caractère de cochon et je suis pas sûre qu'il soit sage de le confier à Lily.  
Pour le livre... j'aurai fais au moins une bonne action avant de partir rejoindre le nain barbu - Merlin, en l'occurrence - qui me mène la vie dure.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et regarde par la fenêtre : des voitures, et encore des voitures. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, qui ne me sera d'aucune utilité une fois arrivée, mais bon, on ne perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Il est dix heures quarante-cinq.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a pas transplané déjà ? je demande à ma mère, sarcastique. Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu voulais qu'on ''s'adapte à l'environnement dans lequel on vit''. Comment dois-je te faire comprendre que je suis une sorcière et que mon environnement, ce n'est pas être coincée dans une voiture alors qu'on aurait pu gagner au moins une heure en transplanant !

- Excuse-moi ma chérie. Je sais que tu aurais préféré qu'on vienne à la manière des sorciers mais...

- Arrête de parler comme si t'étais une Moldue !

Et voilà, ça recommence. A chaque fois qu'on discute, ça tourne toujours au vinaigre. C'est sa faute aussi, c'est une sorcière, merde ! Et j'aimerai bien qu'elle se comporte comme telle. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi la mère, c'est pour dire.

Elle baisse la tête, affichant une mine triste qui me fait culpabiliser, comme toujours. J'ai un trop grand cœur je crois. Pour ceux qui auraient pas compris, c'est de l'humour : j'ai pas de cœur.

- On arrive dans combien de temps ? je lui demande, pour changer de sujet.

- Au vu de cet immeeense embouteillage, je dirai... une demi-heure ?

- Quoi ?!

Elle se moque de moi, c'est pas possible ! Je suis sensée être à la gare dans moins de dix minutes et elle, elle me sort tranquillement qu'on va arriver dans trente minutes. Et je suis sensée rester calme ?!  
Si je rate ce foutu train, je vais être obligée de rester toute l'année avec une mère dépressive, dans un apart' miteux qui sent la pisse, avec un chat débile pour seule compagnie distrayante et ça, non merci !

- Je vois qu'une solution... je fais, en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas m'arracher les cheveux... sans succès.

- Oui ?

- Transplanage de secours !

Elle ouvre de grands yeux étonnés pendant que je détache ma ceinture et que récupère ma valise, que j'ai eu la bonne idée de miniaturiser, et mon chat. Je vous dis pas la galère pour atteindre le coffre sans se prendre la vitre de derrière dans la gueule. J'ai dû être contorsionniste dans une vie antérieure.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit une très bonne idée, dit ma mère, assez inquiète malgré toute mon assurance. Tu as faillis perdre un bras à cause de ça il n'y a pas très longtemps, je te rappelle !

- Mais nan, t'inquiète je gère !

Visiblement, elle ne me croit pas. Bon, c'est vrai que la dernière fois que j'ai dis ça, je me suis retrouvée à Ste-Mangouste avec les cheveux bleus, une oreille en moins et une patte de chat à la place de la jambe, mais c'était une expérience qui a mal tourné, je pouvais pas prévoir moi ! 'Fin si... mais non.

Bref, j'embrasse ma mère sur la joue - j'ai jamais vraiment aimé les adieux - en lui disant qu'on se retrouverait pour les vacances de Noël et je transplane en croisant les doigts pour atterrir dans un endroit assez proche de la gare, ou à la limite, dans le train lui-même tiens !

OoOoO

Et la palme d'or de Miss La Poisse de service revient à... Grace Mercer ! Oui, oui, vous pouvez applaudir bien fort... ou pas.

Pour votre information, je me suis bien retrouvée là où je voulais, c'est-à-dire la gare, mais pas comme je voulais. Non, je ne voulais pas le moins du monde atterrir au beau milieu d'une masse de Moldus en larmes parce-qu'ils quittaient leurs proches. Trop émotifs ces Moldus.  
Du coup, j'ai galéré pendant cinq bonnes minutes pour essayer de savoir où j'étais exactement. Et il s'est avéré que j'étais à l'opposé de mon quai de départ. Quand je disais que j'avais la poisse...

Bien évidemment, Potiron a décidé qu'il était temps de quitter son panier et de faire un petit tour parmi la gigantesque foule agglutinée dans la gare. Je lui ai couru après tout en traitant mon crétin de chat de tous les noms d'oiseaux.  
Sans oublier d'avoir l'air ridicule. Même si je pense que c'était pas la peine de le préciser, vous auriez bien deviné tous seuls.

Heureusement que ma valise est minuscule parce-que sinon j'aurais déjà clamsé, j'suis pas une sportive moi ! Je sue comme un bœuf après même pas dix secondes de course, c'est pour dire ! Sauf que là, ça fait bien dix minutes que je le cherche.

Je jure sur la tête de Merlin qu'un jour je vais tuer ce chat. Il est aussi con que ses pieds. Ses pattes, pardon. Même si je dois avouer que lui courir après m'a été bénéfique puisque j'arrive pile devant le mur séparant la voie 9 et 10.

Potiron traverse les briques comme si elles n'existaient pas pendant que je le suis tête baissée, sans me soucier de savoir si on m'a vu ou pas.  
Bah quoi, quand on voit une adolescente de seize ans arriver comme par magie alors qu'elle n'était pas là la seconde d'avant, on ne s'étonne pas de la voir passer au travers d'un mur, non ?

La chance me faisant une nouvelle fois défaut, lorsque je réussis ENFIN à rattraper ce foutu chat, je me rend compte que... le train est partit sans moi.

Je hais ma vie.

OoOoO

Vous croyez sincèrement qu'ils auraient laissé une pauvre élève sur le quai ? Et bien, vous avez tort. Bon, je dois dire que moi aussi je croyais ça aussi, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que le train... reculait ?!

Ouah, il doit arriver quelque-chose d'exceptionnel ! Genre ils ont oublié LA grande star du collège. Je vous avais pas dis ? En fait je suis la fille la plus populaire de Poudlard, les mecs s'entassent à mes pieds, je suis jalousée de toutes les meufs et... stop, arrêtons le délire ici, s'il-vous-plaît. C'est juste moi, Grace Mercer, seize ans, grande brune aux yeux bleus, pas moche ni belle, intelligente quand ça l'arrange et à l'humour aussi noir que son regard quand on l'emmerde. Vous voyez une raison de faire reculer le Poudlard Express là-dedans, vous ? Ah, moi non plus. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il se passe sous mon nez. Qui a dit que j'avais la poisse déjà ?

Après avoir lancé un vague merci à je-sais-pas-qui - eh ! on a jamais su si y avait véritablement quelqu'un aux commandes de cette machine ! - je me précipite dans le train, en passant par les portes qui se sont miraculeusement ouvertes devant moi.

A vrai dire, non contente de faire reculer le train pour ma misérable personne - j'ai une _très_ haute considération de moi-même - il faut également que je fasse une entrée très remarquée en m'étalant sur le sol comme une bouse de dragon.

Je viens de remporter pour la seconde fois - c'est un exploit ! - la palme de la fille la plus malchanceuse de Grande-Bretagne, peut-être même du monde à bien y réfléchir.

Je vois des élèves sortir de leurs compartiments. Z'ont pas autre chose à foutre que de me regarder me prendre la honte de ma vie ? Je sais qu'ils ont l'habitude, mais voilà quoi !

- Dégagez bande de trolls puants ! je leur crie en me relevant avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, c'est-à-dire... pas beaucoup.

Ils s'empressent d'obéir pendant que je ricane toute seule. Je crois que j'ai dû me cogner contre quelque-chose en arrivant.

Une fois debout, je traverse le couloir en marmonnant que j'aurais de la chance si je trouve un compartiment vide. En sachant que, aujourd'hui, Merlin a décidé de m'accorder son attention seulement quand il en a envie. Il fait sa crise d'adolescence ou quoi ? Bon, je sais qu'il a plus de cent et quelques balais mais c'est pas une raison ! Soit j'ai la poisse, soit je l'ai pas ! Faut qu'il choisisse, je vais pas attendre le saint Graal toute la journée moi, faut pas rêver !

OoOoO

Je trouve finalement une place pour mon gros derrière dans la dernière cabine qui n'est occupée que par le majestueux, le merveilleux, le grandiose...

- Severuuuuuuus !

Sur lequel je saute comme une folle, sans oublier de laisser la porte grande ouverte pour laisser profiter tout le wagon de ma superbe voix de cinglée.

- Grace, tu m'étouffes !

- Oups, désolée Sev' ! Tu sais bien que mon enthousiasme n'a pas de limites !

Le tout accompagné d'un petit clin. Je m'assieds sur la banquette en face de Severus avec la grâce d'un hippopotame - vous comprenez ma mère a choisi un prénom aussi éloquent, n'est-ce-pas ? - tout en redonnant à ma valise sa taille originelle et en l'envoyant rejoindre d'un coup de baguette, ainsi que mon chat de retour dans son panier, les affaires de mon meilleur ami.

Enfin, meilleur ami, c'est vite dit. Disons que je le considère comme tel même si nos rapports se sont un peu détériorés depuis l'année dernière. Le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor n'arrangent pas vraiment les choses... Qu'il soit en froid avec ma meilleure amie non plus.

Severus Rogue et moi sommes des amis d'enfance, tout simplement. Mais rien n'est simple avec lui...

Je lui souris pendant que je m'étire. Il lâche un soupir désespéré et me demande comment j'ai fais pour arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée. Je le regarde d'un air mystérieux jusqu'à temps qu'il me supplie, chose à laquelle il ne s'abaisse pas, bien sûr. Comme j'ai surtout très envie de lui raconter les aventures de Miss La Poisse number one, je ne fais pas durer le suspense très longtemps.

OoOoO

Lorsque je finis mon récit palpitant, Severus a un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres et je sais qu'il se retient de rire. Il a une réputation à tenir, par Merlin !

Comme chaque 1er septembre, je le détaille pour voir si rien a changé. Question de sécurité, je n'aime pas le changement.

Severus est grand et maigre. Je crois qu'il a encore perdu quelques kilos, cet été. Il les perd, je les gagne, quel duo de choc. Ces cheveux noir corbeau ont un peu poussé, il me semble. Ils atteignent ses épaules désormais.  
Je ne lui ai jamais fais de remarques là-dessus, mais je crois que Sev' ne connaît pas le sens du mot ''shampoing''. Mais je l'aime quand même mon Rogounet - surnom débile donné un jour de pluie, faut pas chercher plus loin - ! Son nez crochu ne joue pas en sa faveur mais bon, comme je l'ai déjà dis, je ne juge pas selon les apparences.  
Enfin, ça dépend qui.

Il a toujours le teint toujours aussi blafard, c'est à se demander s'il ne passe pas ces vacances au Pôle Nord.

- Tu t'es bien amusé avec les manchots cet été ?

- Hein ?!

Zut, ça m'a échappé !

- Rien, rien, fais pas attention, je divague. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Il me fait une grimace significative pour me dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Ce que je comprends parfaitement.

Les parents de Severus ne sont pas très réceptifs à leur fils et passent leur temps à se disputer pour des choses futiles.  
Sa mère est indifférente à son entourage tant que ça ne la concerne pas directement. La première - et la seule - fois où je suis allée chez Severus, elle m'a tout bonnement ignorée.  
Son père est un ivrogne et il ne vaut mieux pas être dans les parages lorsqu'il a bu un verre de trop, croyez-moi ! J'en ai fais les frais et mon dos m'a brûlé pendant cinq jours. Severus n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que je ne lui en voulais pas et que ce n'était pas sa faute. On ne choisit pas ses parents après tout...

Il sait que je suis bien placée pour le savoir, avec une mère sorcière qui a épousé un Moldu, celui-ci trouvant hilarant de se barrer à ma naissance, un an après celle de mon frère. Un lâche, moi je dis. Comme tous les Moldus devant quelque-chose qu'ils ne connaissent pas, quelque-chose de _différent_. Et pour comblé le vide, ma mère se comporte comme... comme lui en fait.

Voyant ma mine sombre, Severus me retourne la question et mon visage s'illumine aussitôt tandis que je lui raconte les vacances que j'ai passé - seule - en Californie, chez mon oncle, au soleil. Il est d'ailleurs très étonné. C'est sûr que, vu la blancheur de ma peau qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir été exposée à un seul rayon depuis des lustres, il ne peut pas se douter que j'ai passé deux mois à me dorer la pilule dans les champs. Ce qui aurait été le cas si je n'avais pas la poisse, où que j'aille. Car, après m'être pris un sabot de cheval dans le cul - ce qui m'avait empêché de m'asseoir pendant un bon moment -, avoir attrapé un coup de soleil monstre et m'être découvert une allergie aux lapins - je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi - j'ai dû rester enfermée dans la maison durant tout le reste de mes _magnifiques_ vacances, ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas très propice au bronzage.

M'enfin, j'avais échappé à l'humeur massacrante de ma mère, c'est au moins un point positif.

OoOoO

Cette fois-ci, après que j'ai raconté, à grands renforts de gestes comiques, les malheurs de Grace en vacances, Severus rit à gorge déployée. Je crois que je n'ai pas mon pareil pour le divertir. En plus d'être contorsionniste, j'ai dû être bouffonne du roi il y a très longtemps. Ou alors je suis une pro de l'auto-dérision. Bref, on s'en fout, si ça peut faire rire Sev'...

Tout à coup, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur quatre silhouettes que je n'espérais pas voir avant d'arriver à Poudlard.  
Le rire de Severus s'éteint dans sa gorge et il revêt se masque de froideur que je déteste tant. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut se protéger des insultes qu'on lui lance alors qu'à l'intérieur, elles l'atteignent en plein cœur. Ne pas montrer ses sentiments et ses faiblesses, ok, je veux bien, je fais la même chose, mais là... c'est même plus de la froideur, c'est de la cruauté à l'état pur.

- Oh regarde Patmol, Severus est finalement capable de rire ! lance une des quatre silhouettes.

Je soupire.

- Ferme-la, Potter.

Je vous explique ? C'est peut-être mieux, en effet.

Les quatre jeunes hommes qui viennent de débarquer sans prévenir se font appelés les Maraudeurs et ils sont en quelque sorte les ''stars'' de Poudlard. Stars, mon cul oui ! C'est qu'une bande des glandeurs. Bref, laissons mon avis on ne peut plus objectif de côté.

Celui qui vient de parler est James Potter, un mec de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs coiffés-décoiffés dans lesquels il aime passer sa main pour les ébouriffer encore plus. Pitoyable. Il a les yeux marrons, cachés derrière des lunettes rondes qui lui ont valu le joli surnom de ''binoclard'', donné par mes soins. Pas besoin de me féliciter, je le fais très bien moi-même.

James court après ma meilleure amie depuis tellement d'années que j'ai arrêté de les compter. Malgré ça, ça ne l'empêche d'être un séducteur dans l'âme.

A ses côtés, se trouve notre très cher Sirius Black - ironique, n'allez pas croire qu'il m'est cher. Il est le plus grand des quatre, il a également les cheveux noirs, bien que plus longs, qui lui tombent juste au-dessus des épaules. Il a les yeux gris qui, actuellement, fixent mon meilleur ami d'un air moqueur.

Je peux lui faire bouffer ses tripes ?

Il a écopé du surnom ''Dom-Juan'' - toujours donné par moi - étant un coureur de jupon invétéré. Ce serait mentir horriblement que de dire que je le déteste. C'est pire que ça... je le hais, je l'exècre, je -  
Ouais, on va arrêter là sinon je vais faire un massacre en live.

Le troisième maraudeur - ais-je déjà dis combien je trouvais ce nom ridicule ? - se dandine aux côtés de Black. Ce mec est un grand mystère pour moi. Il est le contraire des autres. Petit et rondouillard, il a les cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un bleu délavé. Pas du tout le même physique de tombeur que ses compagnons. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi ils avaient décidé de le prendre avec eux. Pour se sentir supérieurs sans doute.

Peter Pettigrow, car c'est son nom, a eu l'immense chance de se voir surnommé ''le p'tit gros''. Encore j'ai été gentille sur ce coup-là, ça aurait pu être ''le boulet''. Voyez que je peut être sympa quand je veux !

Le dernier, et de loin mon préféré, est Remus Lupin. Il entre à la suite des trois autres, me saluant d'un signe de tête. C'est un grand blond aux yeux marrons. Des quatre garçons, il est le plus sage, si je puis dire. Il empêche, la plupart du temps, Potter et Black de faire des conneries plus grosses qu'eux, bien qu'il ne soit pas toujours capable de résister et finit par se laisser entraîner. Il est souvent malade mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Ça fait sept ans que je me dis qu'il faudrait creuser ça d'un peu plus près - moi et ma curiosité maladive ! - mais je n'ai toujours rien fais - pas ma faute si je suis la plus grande flemmarde que le monde ait porté.

C'est le seul auquel je n'ai pas donné de surnom, peut-être parce-que je le trouve gentil... même s'il n'échappe pas à mes sarcasmes, malheureusement pour lui. Étrangement, je tiens assez à lui et la seconde chose que je fais après avoir demander une seconde fois à Potter de la mettre en veilleuse, c'est me jeter sur lui.

- Remus, par Merlin, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'est arrivé ! je m'écris en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

Une énorme balafre s'étale sur sa joue. Elle a l'air de dater d'à peu près un mois.  
Bon énorme, c'est beaucoup dire, il est pas défiguré non plus, mais il y a quand même de quoi s'inquiéter.

- C'est rien Grace, juste une égratignure, dit-il en souriant, les yeux rieurs.

- Mouais...

Je fais une moue ennuyée et je le lâche. Je me tourne vers les trois autres zigotos qui me regardent bizarrement tandis que Severus, lui, me fusille du regard. Et beh quoi, je fais ce que je veux après tout, merde !

- Vous voulez ma photo ? je leur demande, agacée, avant de me laisser tomber sur la banquette.

- Sans façon, Mercer. Je voudrais éviter de mourir d'une crise cardiaque à chaque fois que je tombe dessus.

Si je ne me retenais pas, j'aurais déjà sauté sur Black pour l'étrangler. Mais comme je suis polie et agréable, je me contente d'un ''Vas te faire foutre'' rageur.  
Je vous l'avais dis, polie et agréable.

- Bref, qu'est-ce-que vous êtes venus faire dans notre compartiment ?

- On cherchait Lily, dit Potter en détournant les yeux.

Elle, elle est douée pour se mettre dans la merde. Bon, en même temps, c'est pas sa faute si elle a le binoclard accroché aux basques mais elle pourrait faire un effort ! Je sais, je suis très gentille avec mes amis.

- Bah à moins qu'elle soit invisible, elle est pas ici.

- On avait vu, merci ! On est pas complètement crétin non plus.

- T'es sûr de ça ? réplique Severus. C'est difficile de faire plus débile que vous.

Black lui jette un regard noir avant de lui sourire ironiquement.

- Tu penses, toi ? Quelle nouvelle extraordinaire, n'est-ce-pas Cornedrue !

- Oh oui ! s'exclame Potter, goguenard. Et si on ouvrait une bouteille de... shampoing, pour fêter ça ?

- Tsss...

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, je vois Severus prendre sa baguette et la pointer sur les deux idiots.

- _Furunculus_ !

- _Protego_ !

Potter a eu le réflexe de lancer un sort de protection. Bien que je les déteste, je dois avouer que Black et lui sont assez forts en sortilèges. Bien plus que moi, même si c'est un domaine dans lequel je n'ai pas de trop de problèmes. Pas comme en métamorphose, je suis une véritable calamité !

Je n'aime pas quand Severus réagit de cette façon, je trouve ça... lâche. Même si je sais qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas, eux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de répliquer. Et puis, moi ça me donne l'impression d'être faible. Sans magie, on serait impuissant dans des situations pareilles, non ?

... Rah, voilà que je me mets à penser comme ma mère, ça va pas du tout !

Potter s'avance jusqu'à ce que sa baguette se retrouve sous le menton de mon meilleur ami.

- Fais attention Servilus, tu pourrais bien te retrouver la tête en bas comme la dernière fois.

Je serre les dents. Comment peut-il oser faire référence au jour où Severus a perdu l'amitié de ma meilleure amie (la sienne par la même occasion) ? Ce jour où, par leur faute, il l'avait traitée de... de _Sang-de-Bourbe_ !

- Ta gueule Potter.

Je sais bien que Sev' considère qu'il peut se défendre tout seul et qu'il va m'en vouloir pour m'être interposée mais je déteste ce petit connard arrogant presque autant que lui.

Je préfère intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère, même si j'aimerai bien lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Houlà, on va se calmer Grace, c'est pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid !

- Maintenant vous allez nous dire ce que vous faîtes _réellement_ ici et ensuite, vous nous foutrez la paix parce-que j'ai besoin de silence pendant au moins deux bonnes heures pour pouvoir vous supporter le reste de l'année !

Je leur jette mon plus beau regard noir et me tourne vers Remus en sachant qu'il sera le seul à pouvoir me répondre correctement.  
Il me fait un petit sourire désolé.

- On était vraiment en train de chercher Lily, me dit-il, et puis je me suis dis que je pourrais venir te dire bonjour par la même occasion.

Je le regarde, interloquée. C'est sa faute si ces deux débiles profonds sont venus nous emmerder ? Je vais le tuer !

Il recule d'un pas, ressentant soudainement une vague de colère l'atteindre.

- Si je me mets à genoux et que je te supplie, tu me pardonnes ?

- Hum... je sais pas, 'faut que je réfléchisse.

On échange un regard complice que Potter et sa délicatesse habituelle viennent briser.

- Mais du coup, elle est où Lily ?

Je me tourne vers lui, agacée et prête à lui répondre aussi _gentiment_ que d'habitude, mais je me retiens. Encore une fois. Serais-je capable de faire de même durant le reste de l'année ? Permettez-moi d'en douter sérieusement.

- Lily est sans doute partie dans le wagon réservé aux préfets, je dis en haussant les épaules.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Severus, qui s'est fait étrangement discret après avoir lancé son sort, pour obtenir confirmation. Il hoche la tête. Alors que j'allais rajouter que, si Potter faisait si attention que ça à ma meilleure amie, il aurait dû le savoir, quelque-chose m'interpella.

- Dis Remus...

- Oui ?

- Tu es bien préfet, non ?

- Oui, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Tu n'es pas sensé y être, toi aussi, dans ce wagon ?

Il y a eu comme un blanc après ma remarque. Et quelques secondes après, Remus est devenu pâle comme un fantôme et s'est précipité hors du compartiment, sans oublier de me lancer :

- Merci beaucoup Grace, tu me sauves la vie ! On se retrouve ce soir pour le repas !

Les trois autres le suivent, en jetant un regard significatif à Severus.

Je peux enfin souffler, Merlin merci ! Encore quelques minutes de plus et... je les aurais tous trucidé, même Remus.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es intervenue ? me demande soudain Severus.

Hélas, après le calme difficilement obtenu, voici la tempête qui arrive. Et je fais comment moi pour m'enfuir, en bonne Gryffondor que je suis ? Ne me dîtes rien, je sais que j'aurais dû atterrir à Serpentard, vu mon degré de courage.

- Parce-que ça aurait très bien pu mal se terminer ! je fais, consciente que mon excuse ne tient pas vraiment la route.

- Et comment tu peux le savoir ? s'écrie Severus, furieux après moi.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Et je m'assieds en soupirant. Le voyage promet d'être long, puisque maintenant, Sev' me fait la gueule. Espérons que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps...

OoOoO

Lorsque je regarde pour la énième fois, avec une sensation de déjà-vu, par la fenêtre, je m'aperçois qu'on est très proche de Poudlard, je vois même une des tours apparaître.

Même si Severus ne me parle plus depuis une bonne heure déjà, et que nous avons enfilé nos robes en silence il y a déjà vingt minutes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui et de crier que nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Je suis une véritable gamine, je sais. Malgré le fait que ça soit ma sixième année, je suis toujours aussi heureuse et excitée de revoir le château.  
Severus ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'il est content de retourner à Poudlard. Il me fait un malheureux sourire en coin et je comprends qu'il m'a pardonné pour tout à l'heure. Je lui rends son sourire au centuple.

Tout à coup, et pour la seconde fois, la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvre brutalement, laissant apparaître une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et aux renversants yeux verts.

Je me lève brusquement et saute sur l'apparition en hurlant.

- Liiiiiiiiiily !

Ma meilleure amie, car c'est elle, rigole doucement en me demandant de la lâcher, ce que je fais immédiatement avant de l'assaillir de questions.

Elle rentre et s'assied sur la banquette, juste à côté de moi, tout en ignorant royalement Severus qui en fait autant.

J'affiche un petit sourire triste en pensant qu'ils ne seront certainement plus jamais amis. D'un côté, ça me fait beaucoup de peine parce-que je n'aime pas me partager entre eux deux et que je sais qu'ils souffrent de cette situation, et de l'autre, je me dis que cette dispute serait arrivée tôt ou tard et qu'elle révèle ce que pensait réellement Severus. Quand il l'a traitée de... _ça_, j'avais une horrible envie de le frapper. Malgré tout, je suis restée son amie et celle de Lily.

Je me dis que je dois avoir des tendances masochistes pour continuer, mais j'aime vraiment Severus et je ne pouvais pas penser que l'on puisse arrêter d'être ami à cause de ça, même s'il me dégoutait pour penser comme _eux_... ces stupides Mangemorts. Bien sûr, je me devais de rester avec Lily après ce qu'il avait dit et je me sentait coupable de vouloir rester avec lui également. Mais elle m'a convaincu de faire comme je le souhaitais, et qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas. Même si je sais que, quelque part, elle m'en veut quand même.

L'important, pour l'instant, c'est que je puisse profiter de mes deux meilleurs amis. Un jour, je sens que ça volera en éclat, toute cette belle paix que j'essaye de maintenir à la surface, ce semblant d'amitié que je ne veux pas laisser couler.  
Oui, mais tant que ce jour n'est pas arrivé, je profite de tous les moments que Merlin veut bien m'accorder. En espérant que la chance soit de mon côté encore un peu plus longtemps...  
Je sais qu'il ne faut pas rêver, je suis Miss La Poisse numéro un vous vous rappelez ?

OoOoO

Lily finit de me raconter ses vacances, qu'elle a passé en Corse, une île en dessous de la France. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de là où ça peut se situer - j'ai toujours été nulle en géographie - mais selon ce qu'elle me dit, ça à l'air vraiment beau.  
M'enfin, tout pays où il y a du soleil est préférable à la Grande-Bretagne de toute façon.

On descend du train, nos valises derrière nous, et on arrive à la sortie de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les première année se dirigent vers Hagrid, le garde-chasse, qui les appellent à grands renforts de cris et de gestes. La traversée du lac va encore être une véritable partie de plaisir avec les trombes d'eau qui nous tombent sur la gueule. Ils vont revenir trempés... Bah, c'est pas comme si c'était nous, après tout. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers les diligences, sauf que... je m'étale magistralement par terre, dans la boue. Quelle honte, mes amis, quelle honte ! Dire que je pensais m'être habituée... Lily m'aide à me relever, sous les rires moqueurs des autres élèves.

J'ai déjà dit que je haïssais ma vie ?

OoOoO

Je suis actuellement en _très_ mauvaise position.  
Oui c'est vrai, je suis au chaud dans une des diligences, c'est déjà ça. Mais le problème est : avec qui suis-je dans la diligence ? Je suis avec Lily, merci pour moi. Seulement... il y a aussi les Maraudeurs et quelques-unes de leurs groupies.

Recette _explosive_ : mettez une Grace trempée jusqu'à sa petite culotte, une Lily énervée au plus haut point par un Potter trop collant, ajoutez un Remus qui sourit comme un con pour une raison inconnue, un Peter obnubilé par son sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ainsi qu'un Black charmeur à deux mornilles et deux-trois poufs en chaleur. A votre avis, ça donne quoi ? Et ne répondez pas ''du pudding !'' sinon je vous éradique de la surface de la Terre !

Je me demande même comment on a fait pour en arriver là. Peut-être parce-que Potter ne peut pas lâcher Lily... comme c'est pathétique.  
Bref, c'est dans une ambiance folle que nous arrivons à Poudlard.

En sortant de la diligence, je me retourne et leur sort :

- Bon bah, merci tout le monde, je me suis amusée comme une dingue ! On peut même dire que c'était l'éclate !

Et je saute du trépied en rigolant. Sauf que, comme d'habitude, Black gâche tout ma bonne humeur.

- Eh, fait attention Mercer, vaudrait mieux que t'évite de te casser la gueule, ça serait dommage !

- Bien sûr, je réponds sans me laisser démonter, ça serait dommage de priver tout le monde de ma majestueuse présence... pas comme toi, Black.

Et je passe la double porte du château, sans me soucier de savoir si Lily me suit ou non. Severus, lui, a rejoint ses ''amis'', la chance...  
Quoique je sais pas si je préfèrerais être coincée avec des Mangemorts plutôt que les Maraudeurs. Hmm... à méditer.

OoOoO

Après avoir laissé ma valise dans l'entrée, je file directement dans la Grande Salle. Elle est telle que je l'avait laissée. Bon, c'est pas comme si elle allait changer durant l'été mais j'ai toujours un doute. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas le changement.

Le plafond magique reflète le ciel de cette nuit pluvieuse, on voit de gros nuages noirs déverser des seaux d'eau sans aucune pitié pour les élèves encore dehors. Alors que je m'assieds à la table des Gryffondor, ma maison, un éclair surgit de la masse nuage. Sur le moment, il me paraît si réel que je sursaute.  
Quelle crétine je fais ! Comme s'il pouvait m'atteindre !

Je baisse le regard et je tombe sur celui, vert clair, d'Angela Cooper.

- Ah, Angie !

La blonde en face de moi me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Grace ! Comment ça va ?

- Bof, dis-je en haussant les épaules, je me suis étalée dans la boue avec la grâce d'un troll des cavernes, mais à part ça, tout va bien !

- J'ai vu ça ! rigole-t-elle. Avec les Maraudeurs, ça va faire le tour de Poudlard en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ''Quidditch'' !

- Par pitié, ne me parle pas d'eux !

Elle éclate de rire tandis que je lui demande ce qu'elle a fait pendant les vacances. Je suis la reine pour changer subtilement de sujet. Ou pas ! Disons que les gens font semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué pour éviter de me vexer. Sympa, merci...

Angela est l'une de mes camarades de chambre. Grande blonde aux yeux verts, c'est une fille qui ne se prend pas la tête et qui adore faire des blagues. Si vous voulez quelqu'un pour vous remonter le moral en cas de coup dur, c'est elle qu'il faut aller voir ! Son seul défaut : elle est en adoration devant Black. Mais bon, on fait avec.

- Grace ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre !

Ah, voilà Lily qui arrive.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! lui dis-je en ignorant sa remarque.

- Figure-toi que Potter ne voulait pas me lâcher, fit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle s'assied à côté de moi et se met à discuter joyeusement avec Angela.

Après que tout le monde soit vraisemblablement arrivé, les Maraudeurs loin de nous, McGonagall pose le Choixpeau sur son tabouret, devant les première année, toujours aussi nerveux.

- T'as vu ? je chuchote à Lily. Ils sont trempés ! Je crois que Hagrid perd la main, les bateaux se sont renversés ou quoi ?

- Tu peux parler toi ! Tu es tombée toute seule dans le lac, il y a six ans ! Hagrid n'y était pour rien ! Et puis je te signale qu'il pleut des cordes.

- J'avais remarqué, je ronchonne.

J'avais déjà la poisse à cet époque, je crois qu'elle me poursuit. Je suis maudite ?!

Angela me sort de mon délire en s'exclamant :

- Ça commence !

Effectivement, après qu'il ait chanté sa chanson, différente d'année en année, le Choixpeau fut placé sur le première élève de la file qui s'avérait être Adams Frank.

- SERDAIGLE ! cria aussitôt le chapeau magique, sous les applaudissements frénétiques de la table de Serdaigle.

Suivent ensuite Allen Gregory, Anderson Kate envoyés tout deux à Poufsouffle et d'autres encore, jusqu'à ce que Brook Mary rejoigne notre table, sous les hurlements de tous les Gryffondor.  
Je crois que c'est l'une des choses que je préfère à Poudlard, parce-qu'on se retrouve tous dans ces innocents enfants qui rejoignent timidement leur maison, celle qui les accueillera pour toute leur scolarité.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire lorsque Curtis Elena est envoyée à Serpentard, même si Merlin sait que je les déteste tous ceux-là, à part Severus, et même si ce sera sûrement une future garce en puissance. Parce-que aujourd'hui on est tous réunis pour une nouvelle année.

Je pense avec tristesse que c'est quand même l'avant-dernière pour moi. Mais c'est pour ça que je vais en profiter à fond ! En plus, l'année prochaine je passe les ASPIC, alors...

Après que William Matthew ait été envoyé à Serdaigle - la boucle est bouclée comme dirait mon grand-père -, je vois Dumbledore se lever alors que McGonagall se presse d'aller ranger le Choixpeau.

- Bienvenue, lance notre directeur, une fois le silence obtenu. Bienvenue à tous, les nouveaux comme les anciens, Poudlard et moi sommes ravis de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année.

Euh... c'est moi où il a dit ''Poudlard et moi'' ? Je le savais, ce vieux barbu est un grand taré !

Lily me donne un coup de coude et je m'aperçois que j'ai parlé tout haut. Oh la boulette ! Tous les élèves éclatent de rire tandis que je deviens rouge comme une tomate. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai bien fait pour que Merlin m'en veuille à ce point ?

- Oh, Miss Mercer, s'exclame Dumbledore, je suis heureux de savoir ce que vous pensez de moi après toutes ces années, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

- 'Y-y a pas de quoi, je réponds.

''Je réponds'' ?! Mais Grace, tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Je suis bonne à aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie maintenant.

Alors que je m'imaginais toutes les tortures que Dumbledore pourrait me faire subir, celui-ci me sourit simplement en continuant son discours.

Merci ô grand Merlin, je ne suis pas morte !

J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à implorer et à remercier l'espèce cet espèce nain de jardin. Bah, c'est pas comme si ça allait changer quelque-chose après tout... ou peut-être que si. Je saurais jamais !  
Le directeur se rassoit après avoir prononcer les mots ''Talmouse'', ''Farandole'', ''Ouistiti'' et ''Gargouille''. Je ne prends pas le risque de dire une nouvelle fois que ce vieil homme est un fou, même si je le pense très fort.

Quelques secondes après, sous les yeux émerveillés des première année, des centaines de plats apparaissent. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire tout en me servant, me rappelant que j'avais, moi aussi, été complètement charmée par la montagne de nourriture qui s'étalait devant mon nez.  
Je m'empresse d'engloutir le contenu de mon assiette avant de me servir une nouvelle fois. Gloutonne, moi ? Jamais !

OoOoO

Une fois rassasiée, et les dernières miettes de mon flan à la vanille disparues, je tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs, attendant que Dumbledore se lève à nouveau.  
Il fait son second discours habituel, rappelant le règlement intérieur en jetant un coup d'oeil malicieux aux Maraudeurs.

- J'espère que cette année ils seront plus sages, commente Lily. Je n'ai pas envie de passer à deux doigts de la coupe des Quatre Maisons encore une fois à cause de ces quatre idiots !

- De toute façon, je lui dis, tu ne les laisseras pas faire, non ?

- Bien évidemment, s'insurge-t-elle, je suis préfète !

Comme si ça réglait tout ! Ma petite Lily, tellement d'innocence...

Dumbledore nous présenta notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal : Finn Walter, un homme d'un certain âge, chauve, à l'allure sévère. Bah dis donc, je sens que ça va pas être drôle tous les jours avec lui...

Le directeur finit son discours et nous jette littéralement dehors. Lily part la première pour guider les nouveaux élèves tandis que je traîne un peu en bout de file.  
Tout à coup, une main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait faire un bond de trois mètres de haut. Je me retourne brusquement.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête, espèce de sale...

Je stoppe en plein milieu de ma phrase en voyant qui est la personne qui m'a fait la peur de ma vie. C'est un jeune homme assez grand, aux cheveux noir comme la nuit et aux yeux bleu océan, en tous points semblables aux miens. Je ne peux retenir un cri de joie en le reconnaissant.

- Will !

Je lui saute dessus. Si je continue, les gens vont vraiment me prendre pour une hystérique... si c'est pas déjà fait.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, p'tite soeur !

Je vous présente Will Mercer, mon grand frère. Il entre en septième année à Gryffondor et joue dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveur. Il est assez doué je dois dire, tout mon contraire, même !

Si Will n'était pas avec moi sur le chemin pour la gare, c'est qu'il est allé squatter chez un de ses amis. Comme il connaît bien maman maintenant, il sait à quel point la rentrée peut être dure avec elle. Et il m'a lâché, ce traître !

- Bien joué au fait ! me dit-il avec un clin d'œil alors que je fais semblant de bouder.

- Niéh ?

- Tout à l'heure avec Dumbledore. J'aurais pas fais mieux !

Et il éclate de rire, cet imbécile. Je lui donne un faible coup de poing sur l'épaule pour qu'il arrête.

- Et il paraît que t'es arrivée en retard à la gare, non ?

- Moui. T'étais dans le train ou pas ?

- Bah... oui, pourquoi ?

- Dans ce cas, tu l'as bien senti reculer ?

Je le vois faire une moue sceptique. Mais je n'ai quand même pas rêvé, ce foutu train a bien reculé !

- C'est pas grave, laisse tomber. C'était bien tes vacances, espèce de lâcheur ?

Il me raconte tout en détails, tandis que l'on monte les escaliers mouvants de Poudlard pour arriver devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Et là...

- Tu connaît le mot de passe ? me demande mon frère.

- Ben... nan, et toi ?

- Non plus.

Et on reste planté là comme deux crétins. Aïe, ça fait mal de se comparer à Black et à Potter.

- Et bien alors ? nous fait la grosse dame au bout de dix minutes.

- Toujours rien.

- En même temps, avec un idiot comme toi, faut pas s'étonner.

- Qui c'est que tu traites d'idiot ? Je te signale que t'es également coincée dehors, donc t'es aussi idiote que moi !

Devant son air faussement furieux, je ne peux que rire et il finit par me rejoindre quelques instants après.

Et c'est ainsi que Lily nous trouve, une demi-heure plus tard.

- Bande d'attardés ! Qu'est-ce-que vous fichez encore dehors à cette heure-ci ?

Elle s'arrête net en voyant Will.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que ça soit le frère _et_ la soeur.

- Tu insinues que je suis retombé au niveau de ma frangine ? Et merde, moi qui avait fait tellement d'efforts pour en arriver là !

Ils se sourient. Ils s'entendent à merveille ces deux-là quand il s'agit de m'insulter - gentiment s'entend. Et devant moi en plus.

- Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop là ? je fais, agacée.

- Pas le moins du monde, tu nous apportes une tasse de thé Grace chérie ? disent-ils en riant.

Quelques minutes après, Lily nous fais entrer en donnant le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui commençait à s'endormir. Une fois dans la salle commune, vide, on se sépare. Will se dirige vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons, tandis que Lily et moi montons ceux du dortoir des filles. Mon frère m'envoie un baiser de la main et nous chuchote un ''bonne nuit''.

Une fois arrivée dans l'endroit tellement désiré - je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je tombais de fatigue -, je m'aperçois que ma valise a déjà été montée. Je souris en enfilant mon pyjama : les elfes de maison sont vraiment très efficaces.

Je souhaite bonne nuit à Lily qui, bien qu'elle ait des appartements réservés aux préfets, a décidé de dormir ici cette nuit. Je m'allonge dans mon lit, ravie de pouvoir enfin prendre un repos bien mérité après une journée aussi éprouvante que celle-ci.

Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls et je m'endors sur une dernière pensée : ''Poudlard, es-tu prêt à assister pour la sixième année consécutive aux aventures de Miss La Poisse numéro un, j'ai nommé, moi, Grace Mercer ?''

* * *

Note n°1 - J'ai mis la Corse à un moment mais je tiens à dire que je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ressemblent les paysages là-bas... je sais juste qu'il fait beaucoup plus beau et chaud qu'en Grande-Bretagne ^^''  
Note n°2 -Il me semble que, logiquement, les élèves laissent leurs valises dans le train. J'ai légèrement modifié ça... Vous m'en voulez pas, dîtes ?  
Note n°3 - Avant que quelqu'un ne me fasse la remarque, s'il n'y a pas de ''s'' à ''les première année'' c'est voulu. En effet, dans les livres, Rowling a écrit ça exactement comme ça :)  
Note n°4 - ''Talmouse'' (l'un des mots bizarres que Dumbledore prononce) est une sorte de cheese-cake.

Et voilà !

A bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite !


	2. Première journée de cours

Bonjour mes chers petits lecteurs en sucre ! (c'est un nouveau produit en vente chez Honeydukes, ils sont en édition limitée attention !)

Voici le second chapitre de ma fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, elles m'ont fait plaisir à un point que vous pouvez sans doute pas vous imaginer !

Lunaoscura : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Je suis contente que Grace te plaise, je me suis donnée du mal pour trouver un personnage qui ne ferait pas trop ''habituel'' et j'ai toujours peur de tomber dans la répétition en lui faisant dire qu'elle a la poisse. Je suis ravie que tu sois motivée pour lire la suite donc j'espère que tu apprécieras mon humour ! Encore un grand merci !

Guest : Merci ! Je comprends que les TPE ne soient pas motivants, c'est mon tour l'année prochaine et j'ai vraiment pas hâte ! Je te promets que Grace et Sirus termineront ensemble à la fin !

hatsuiyo-chan & Capucine Maina : Merci pour vos reviews auxquelles il semble avoir déjà répondu et qui m'ont fait super plaisir !

Avant de vous laisser plonger dans les aventures de Grace, je voudrais juste vous poser une question : dois-je continuer le récit au présent ?  
Je ne sais pas si vous avez assez de matière pour juger, mais je vous le demande quand même... J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster la fiction au présent, bien que je sois beaucoup plus à l'aise au passé. Donc voilà, à vous de décider ^^

_Disclamer :_ les personnages et les lieux appartiennent toujours à J.K. Rowling, même si j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle me donne Sirius !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

_Première journée de cours_

Je cours à perdre haleine dans un couloir sombre et sans fin. Au loin, une petite lumière tremblote et semble se déplacer. Il s'agit en fait de Potiron qui tient ma lampe de poche dans sa gueule. Il me nargue en se retournant toutes les trente secondes, balançant sa queue de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche.  
Je tente de crier ce qui ressemble à ''Reviens-là, sale matou !'' mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, comme si on m'avait lancé le sortilège de Silencio. J'enrage tout en accélérant ma course, pour finir par atteindre une porte que je crois fermée au premier abord mais qu'il est légèrement entre-ouverte. Je la pousse avec ma délicatesse habituelle et là... je me retrouve dans un endroit magnifique, tout simplement magique ! Un paysage fait uniquement de verdure, où des arbres fruitiers, des fleurs et des lacs s'étendent à perte de vue. Et, alors que je ne pensais pas le trouver encore plus incroyable, je m'aperçois que les fruits, les boutons de fleurs et l'eau claire des rivières sont en réalité... des montagnes de sucreries !  
Je m'approche d'un arbre à une vitesse digne d'un coureur Moldu - en fait j'ai surtout l'impression de patauger -, je tends la main vers une pomme d'amour qui me paraît délicieuse, je l'effleure du bout des doigts, m'apprête à la cueillir délicatement et...

- Grace Elizabeth Destiny Mercer, je vous somme de vous réveiller immédiatement avant que je ne vous jette un sort !

... je suis réveillée par la merveilleuse et si douce voix de ma meilleure amie.

Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de choses !

OoOoO

Assise à la table des Gryffondor, le nez trempant presque dans mon assiette, écoutant à moitié le discours de Lily, je somnole en amenant mécaniquement la cuillère de céréales à ma bouche.  
Puis, alors que je remplis une nouvelle fois mon bol de lait, j'entends un énorme fracas venant des fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Je lève la tête et j'ai à peine le temps de voir que c'est les hiboux qui apportent le courrier qui ont provoqué ce vacarme, qu'une chose pleine de plumes tombe dans mon bol, m'éclaboussant copieusement de la boisson blanche dont je m'étais resservie. Et c'est là que je me dis : pourquoi moi ?!

Ignorant les rires qui résonnent dans la salle, je m'empare de la bestiole dégoulinant de lait, sans pouvoir retenir une grimace dégoutée. Dire que je dois être dans le même état... Je remarque alors que c'est Berry, la chouette de ma mère. Merci maman, grâce à toi je suis trempée !

La particularité de Berry - à part me foutre totalement la honte - c'est qu'elle est violette. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Et, bien entendu, ce n'est pas un beau violet sombre, non, c'est un violet flashy qu'on repère à quinze kilomètres à la ronde. D'après ma mère, c'est le résultat de mes premiers essais magiques... à cet âge, j'avais déjà une pré-disposition carrément nulle pour la métamorphose.

Je prends la lettre accrochée à la patte de la chouette et lui fait signe de repartir vite fait bien fait. Elle me mord le doigt et hulule de mécontentement. En gros, ça signifie : ''Tu pourrais au moins me donner à manger !''. Elle est gonflée ! Elle vient de prendre un bain dans mon bol et -

Grace, tu t'énerves contre une chouette, une c-h-o-u-e-t-t-e !

Je soupire et ouvre la lettre... qui ne m'est pas destinée. En effet, il y a marqué en gros : ''Pour William''. C'est le vrai prénom de mon frère, même s'il préfère qu'on l'appelle Will. Il dit que ça fait plus classe. Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Mais il reste un crétin fini, je ne change pas d'avis.

- Et t'es même pas foutue d'amener le courrier au bon destinataire ! je crie à Berry qui a atteint le bout de la salle en un temps record.

Je hais cette chouette.

Je me lève en faisant un signe à Lily et me dirige vers mon frère qui rigole avec sa bande d'amis. Je me renfrogne. J'ai aucune envie de les interrompre, surtout que c'est des mecs et qu'ils sont plus âgés que moi. D'un an, ok, mais ils restent plus grands.

Je tapote sur l'épaule de mon frangin qui se retourne et sourit en me voyant.

- Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour toi, ma petite sœur chérie ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, déjà, je grommelle.

- Houlà, fait-il, quelle mauvaise humeur dès le matin !

- Me fais pas croire que t'as pas remarqué Berry qui se scratchait la gueule dans mon bol de céréales ! je m'exclame en lui tapant sur la tête. Et en plus c'est de ta faute !

- Ma faute ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais encore ? dit-il tandis que ses amis se marrent.

- La lettre... elle était pour toi, pas pour moi ! je dis en lui lançant le papier.

- Donc, si je résume... tu t'es payée la honte pour rien ?

- Ouh, t'as trouvé ça tout seul, Sherlock ?

Je m'assieds à ses côtés pendant qu'il lit la lettre. Je me rends compte quelques secondes plus tard que je suis entre lui et... Ethan ?! Je sens mon cœur s'emballer quand celui-ci me sourit et me salut d'un signe de tête.

Par le caleçon vert à pois roses de Merlin, Ethan White m'a sourit !

Je vous explique, Ethan est le meilleur ami de mon frère depuis sa première année. Il est grand, a les cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux noirs comme un puits profond dans lequel on ne peut que se noyer lorsque l'on croise son regard.  
Non, je n'exagère pas, ce mec est à tomber par terre. Et, comme vous pouvez le deviner, je suis folle amoureuse de lui et ce, depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'est-à-dire pendant les vacances d'été précédant mon entrée à Poudlard.  
Malheureusement, c'est un amour à sens unique puisqu'il me considère uniquement comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Pas de chance, n'est-ce-pas ? De plus, je ne suis pas la seule à penser qu'il est bâti comme un dieu en plus d'être doué dans presque tous les cours. En effet, il se trouve qu'il possède un fan-club à faire pâlir celui des Maraudeurs. Et rajoutons que je n'ai aucune chance face aux bombes qui bavent à ses pieds. Mais bon, au bout de six ans, on s'y fait. J'ai appris à lui sourire sans qu'un petit - énorme - pincement me serre le cœur. Mais bien sûr, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir quand il me parle. Et pour éviter de me ridiculiser une fois de plus, je tourne la tête vers Will qui vient de terminer la lettre que lui a envoyée ma mère.

- Alors, je lui demande, qu'est-ce-qu'elle raconte d'inintéressant ?

- Elle voulait juste savoir comment j'allais et si mes vacances chez Ethan s'était bien passées, si j'ai été sage en gros.

- Comme d'hab' quoi.

Je soupire, tout ça pour ça.

- Ouais, fait-il, blasé. Dis donc, c'est moi où tu sens le lait ? remarque-t-il.

Évidemment, il a pris le soin de parler à haute voix - c'est tout juste s'il n'a pas crié, oui ! - pour que son petit cercle d'amis l'entende et se retourne vers moi. Et là, je m'y attendais, ils explosent de rire, lui avec eux. Je rougis de honte et de colère et lui donne un coup de poing dans le bras qui le décale quand même de cinq bons centimètres, l'interrompant.  
Satisfaite, je me saisis de ma baguette, non pour la lui enfoncer dans le nez - même si j'aurais bien voulu - mais pour me lancer un sort qui nettoie et sèche mes vêtements en un clin d'œil, sous le regard impressionné d'Ethan. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de battre un peu plus vite, comme tout à l'heure. Je fais semblant d'ignorer le fait qu'il m'a regardé, moi.

Voyant que mon frère allait encore sortir une plaisanterie douteuse qui allait une nouvelle fois me mettre dans l'embarras, j'ouvre la bouche mais Ethan - Ethan ?! - me devance.

- Laisse donc cette pauvre Grace tranquille, dit-il en plaisantant mais avec une note sérieuse dans la voix.

- Rooh, ça va, si on peut plus rigoler maintenant !

Ils se chamaillent tels deux gros gamins pendant que j'ai comme qui dirait un - méga - bug. Par Merlin, je n'ai pas rêvé, Ethan m'a défendu ! Bon, c'est juste contre mon crétin de frère mais... ouah quoi ! Je suis en état de choc.

Remarquant que je ne suis plus avec eux - psychologiquement parlant - Will fait un signe à mon amour - bah quoi ? - qui me secoue aussitôt le bras. Bon, niveau délicatesse, on a vu mieux, et je ne suis pas un exemple non plus, mais ça a au moins le mérite de me faire redescendre sur Terre. C'est sûr que, vu les picotements agréables qui m'ont traversée au moment où il m'a touchée, on ne peut pas faire mieux comme réveil.

- Ça va ? me demande Ethan d'un air... inquiet ?

Houlà, il m'arrive trop de trucs biens d'un coup - à part l'histoire de ce matin et du coup de la chouette dans le bol -, j'ai peur pour ma santé mentale !

- S-super bien, je fais, pas réellement convaincante. Je vais vous laisser, hein ? On se voit plus tard, frangin !

Et je m'enfuis presque en courant, mais, malheureusement pour moi, à l'envers. Et c'est ainsi que je bouscule quelqu'un en voulant m'échapper à cette situation bien plus qu'étrange. Toujours autant remplie de mauvaise foi, je me retourne tout en lançant à la personne que j'ai heurté sans faire exprès :

- Hey, tu peux pas regarder où tu mets les - ... Oh, Professeur McGonagall ! Je ne vous avez pas vu !

- J'avais remarqué, Miss Mercer.

Je sens la sueur me dégouliner dans le cou. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit elle que je bouscule ? Et pourquoi ais-je répondu quelque-chose d'aussi con au lieu de m'excuser ? Peut-être parce-que je **suis** conne.

J'ai la poisse, cette fois-ci, personne ne peut dire le contraire !

OoOoO

Étonnement, McGonagall n'a pas tenu compte de ce que j'ai dis. Peut-être qu'elle a vu que j'essayais de fuir le coin de la table réservé à mon frère et à ses potes ? Ou bien peut-être qu'elle a tout simplement autre chose à foutre que de s'occuper des déboires d'une élève ordinaire comme moi ? Le deuxième cas me paraît plus probable, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

En tout cas, McGo m'a donné mon emploi du temps sans m'adresser un seul regard et en rajoutant un '' Je reviens tout de suite, Miss, nous allons discuter de vos nouvelles matières.''. Qu'elle prenne tout son temps, je ne suis pas du tout pressée !

Elle s'est mise en tête de donner leur emploi du temps aux Maraudeurs. Enfin à Black et à Potter. Peine perdue, puisqu'ils restent dans l'idée que, je cite, ''si on a pas nos emplois du temps, on ne pourra pas travailler !''.  
Quels imbéciles ces deux-là ! Heureusement que Lily est là pour les faire revenir à la raison. Par ''les'', j'entends bien évidemment le binoclard, puisqu'il ne peut rien refuser à ma meilleure amie. Black ne fait que le suivre comme un petit toutou, ce qui est d'autant plus pathétique.  
Je crois que je vais le re-surnommer, mmh... pourquoi pas ''sale cabot'' ? Ouais, ça la fais trop !

Finalement, MacGonagall a fini par les rattraper et revient donc vers moi. Pitié non !

- Bon, Miss Mercer... Pour votre emploi du temps... il me semble que vous gardez la Métamorphose. Vous avez obtenu difficilement votre BUSE, si je ne me trompe pas ?

- Oui, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Vous pourrez remercier Lupin pour son aide, fit-elle en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Elle n'a pas totalement tort, en sachant que Remus m'a donné des cours de soutien l'année dernière. C'est aussi ça qui nous a rapproché. J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais réussi mes examens sans lui. Promis, dès que MacGo me lâche, je file lui dire merci !

- Bien, vous m'aurez donc cette année encore. Ensuite, vous avez obtenu de très bons résultats en Sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick et moi-même sommes très fiers !

- Merci, je bredouille en rougissant.

- Vous avez également eu un Optimal en Potions... l'influence d'un certain Serpentard, si je ne m'abuse.

C'est vrai que Severus y est pour quelque-chose, mais mon talent personnel aussi, non mais ! Pourquoi persiste-t-on à ignorer le génie qui sommeille en moi ?  
[**Petite voix intérieure nommée très justement Péniblos** : _Peut-être parce-qu'il __n'existe pas..._] Roh, c'est bon hein !

- Effort Exceptionnel en Défense contre les forces du Mal... vous avez raté de peu la mention Optimal mais vos notes étaient excellentes si je me souviens bien. Vous avez eu un petit problème à l'épreuve pratique, non ?

Petit est un faible mot. Disons que ma maladresse légendaire a encore fait des siennes et que j'ai complètement loupé mon examen...

Bref, c'est du passé tout ça ! Même si je suis quand même dégoûtée.

- Vous souhaitez garder une matière en particulier ? Je vous rappelle tout de même que l'Histoire de la Magie est toujours obligatoire. Merlin, le nombre de jeunes gens qui oublie la date de la cinquième révolte des gobelins !

La seule matière que j'aimerais virer est obligatoire... Dois-je préciser que je n'ai pas de chance ? Enfin bon, ça me donnera l'occasion de dormir un peu plus !

- Je garderais bien l'étude des Moldus si c'est possible...

C'est la seule matière où j'obtiens des bonnes notes sans faire d'effort, alors bon... C'est l'avantage de vivre à la Moldue comme le désire tellement ma très chère mère.

- Bien sûr Miss, fit MacGonagall en me regardant étrangement, comme si elle savait la raison pour laquelle je gardais cette matière.

Elle tapote légèrement mon emploi du temps avec sa baguette et me le tend.

- Vous commencez avec deux heures de Métamorphose. Je vous attends dans vingt minutes, ne soyez pas en retard Miss Mercer.

Et elle s'en va.

Comment ça : "Ne soyez pas en retard" ? Comme si j'avais l'habitude d'arriver à la bourre ! Bon, ok, j'avoue que j'arrive toujours avec au moins deux minutes de retard... Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Je range mon emploi du temps dans mon sac et soupire. Bien, étape suivante : trouvez Remus.

Je sonde la Grande Salle des yeux et aperçois à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondor une silhouette qui m'est familière. C'est le balafré ! Oui, je sais, c'est débile comme surnom mais j'aime bien !

Je me dirige vers lui. Il me tourne le dos alors - effet surprise maximal ! - je lui saute dessus.

- Remuuuuus !

Surpris, il sursaute - rappelons que je suis toujours sur son dos - et bascule en arrière, ce qui nous fait tomber tous les deux. Résultat : je me retrouve coincée entre le sol glacial et lui.

- Remus... tu m'écrases ! je m'exclame en poussant un petit cri de douleur.

- La faute à qui ? dit-il en se relevant, puis en s'époussetant.

Il fait semblant d'être en colère mais un sourire s'étale sur son visage, le rendant pas crédible du tout. Il me tend la main pour m'aider. Je l'attrape et il me soulève pour me faire atterrir sur mes pieds. On se regarde dans les blancs yeux pendant au moins un dixième de seconde, avant d'exploser de rire.

J'ai mal au cul, mais bon, peu importe.

On continue de se marrer jusqu'à ce qu'on s'aperçoive que toute la Grande Salle - ou tous les Gryffondor du moins - nous regarde... ce qui nous rend deux fois plus hilares.

J'aime bien Remus, lui non plus n'a pas peur du ridicule. Moi j'ai l'habitude à force, mais lui, il le prend plutôt bien je trouve. C'est vrai qu'il doit être habitué aussi, avec les regards que s'attirent les Maraudeurs, même si c'est plus Potter et Black qui retiennent toute l'attention. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, ce ne sont que deux gros bouffons après tout. Remus est largement mieux, il est intelligent, gentil, sérieux, compréhensif... Bref, dix fois plus agréable que les choses qui lui servent de meilleurs amis.

...

N'allez surtout pas croire que je suis amoureuse de lui ! Non, non, non et non !

[**Péniblos** : C'est méchant pour lui ça.] Ta gueule toi !

C'est juste que... Remus c'est Remus quoi !

[**Péniblos** : Et elle en rajoute une couche en plus !] ... Je ne prendrais même plus la peine de répondre à ce genre de commentaire.

Bref, je ne le vois que comme un ami super génial !

Sinon, on a arrêté de se marrer comme des phoques et on a décidé d'aller en cours. Oui, oh miracle ! Grace Mercer va arriver à l'heure pour la première fois de son existence !  
'Fin, vous avez compris le truc quoi. C'est exceptionnel pour moi.

- T'es au courant que tu me fais faire des choses bizarres, toi ? je demande à Remus tandis que nous marchons tranquillement.

- Comme ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Me taper la honte en plein milieu de la Grande Salle par exemple, je fais.

- Ah non, je t'arrête tout de suite, ça, c'est déjà fait ! dit-il en ralentissant le pas. Et au moins cinq fois par jour ! rajoute-t-il en riant.

- T'as pas tort... dis-je en souriant. Bon, ne pas arriver en retard au cours de McGonagall alors ! je m'exclame.

- C'est vrai, concède-t-il. Mais c'est tous les autres cours, en général, auxquels tu arrives quinze minutes après !

- Oui, je sais, mais ça fait partie de mon charme ! je dis en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

J'entends un léger ricanement à me droite. Remus et moi nous retournons d'un même mouvement.

- Toi, du charme ! Laisse-moi rire, Mercer ! fait une voix que je reconnais immédiatement.

- Marre-toi si tu veux, mais j'en ai déjà plus que toi... Black ! je réplique en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est en effet Black et Potter, accompagnés de Pettigrow, qui viennent d'apparaître sous nos yeux - et pour mon plus grand déplaisir.

- Si j'étais toi, j'en serais pas si sûre, dit Black en faisant un petit sourire qui se veut craquant.

- Mais, justement, tu n'es pas moi.

- Encore heureux ! Tu m'imagines dans la peau de la pauvre petite Mercer, Jamesie ?

Fier de sa réplique, il regarde Potter qui se tient le ventre de rire et Pettigrow qui ricane bêtement.

- Je préfère être dans ma peau plutôt que dans la tienne, espèce de sale cabot ! je crache, furieuse qu'ils se moquent de moi.

En entendant ma phrase, ils s'arrêtent brutalement de rire et blêmissent. Même Remus à côté de moi est devenu pâle comme un fantôme.

- Qu-qu'est-ce-que tu as dis ? demande Potter en bégayant.

- J'ai dis : ''sale cabot'', je fais, sans comprendre.

- C-comment est-ce-que tu sais ? murmure Black, dans le même état que le binoclard.

- Bah, comme tout le monde, non ? T'arrêtes pas de suivre Potter comme un gentil petit toutou, alors ça me paraissait normal de t'appeler comme ça, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Ils me regardent, surpris, puis soupirent comme un seul homme avant d'éclater de rire.

- On a été con de croire qu'elle savait, s'écrie Black, les larmes aux yeux.

- N-non mais f-franch-chement, hoquète Potter, c-comment est-ce-qu'elle aurait p-pu deviner ?

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir...

Vexée, je leur tourne le dos et m'en vais à grands pas.

- Grace ! s'exclame Remus en tentant de me rejoindre.

Tant pis pour lui, il a ri avec les trois autres idiots. Quand je pense que je disais 'y a cinq secondes qu'il était mon ami...

- Va te faire foutre ! lui dis-je sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Énervée, j'atteins la salle de Métamorphose - en avance ! - et je me jette presque contre le mur.

- Aouïlle !

Je me tiens le dos en sautillant sur place.

Oui, j'arrive à me tenir le dos.  
Non, je ne suis pas normale.

- Ça fait mal ! je me plains bruyamment.

- T'avais qu'à pas débarquer comme une furie, me dit Lily.

- Aaaah ! je crie en sursautant. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ?

- Je te signale que j'ai cours avec toi, Grace, fait-elle en soupirant.

- Ah, c'est vrai...

- T'es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets, tu sais ?

- Merci, ça fait la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes qu'on insinue que je suis une débile profonde !

Et, la plantant là, j'entre dans la salle de cours - puisque le professeur McGonagall vient d'ouvrir la porte -, encore plus énervée.

C'est fou le nombre de personnes qui sont censées vous soutenir et qui vous enfoncent ! Oui, je suis susceptible, et alors ?

- Miss Mercer, s'exclame McGo, vous êtes à l'heure ! Par Merlin, c'est un miracle !

Ah non, elle va pas s'y mettre elle aussi !

Je ne lui réponds pas et je vais m'installer à ma table en essayant d'ignorer les appels de Remus, assis au fond de la salle avec le reste des Maraudeurs.

Quelques instants après, Lily s'assied prudemment sur sa chaise, à côté de moi.

- Raconte-moi tout, me dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Soupirant, je lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé, interrompue de temps en temps par les réprimandes de McGonagall, auxquelles je ne prête, bien sûr, pas la moindre attention.

A la fin du cours, Lily est au courant de tout.

- Donc, au final, tu n'as pas réussi à remercier Remus, conclut-elle.

- Meeeeerde ! J'ai complètement zappé !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

OoOoO

Après une heure à rien foutre - 'faut bien que ça serve d'être en sixième année - nous sommes allés manger. J'ai repris deux fois des pommes de terre. Je sais, tout cela est très intéressant.

Bref, ensuite nous avons deux heures de Potions, donc c'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je prenne des forces, vous comprenez ? C'est pas parce-que je suis bonne dans cette matière que je l'aime, croyez-moi.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots tout en discutant. Plus on descend, plus il fait froid, brrrr... Logique, vous me direz. Mais ça se saurait si j'étais logique.

Arrivées devant la salle, j'aperçois quelques élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, des Gryffondor dont les Maraudeurs, ainsi que cinq Serpentard. Je fais une grimace pas très jolie, avant de voir que Severus est aussi là. Il m'a vu. Je lui souris et lui fais un petit signe de main auquel il ne répond pas. Au contraire, il m'ignore royalement et tourne la tête vers ses "amis". Les Mangemorts, en gros, si vous aviez pas compris.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Oui, je suis bizarre, mon meilleur ami me fout un vent magistral et moi, je continue à sourire comme une idiote. C'est tout à fait normal. Et non, je ne suis pas folle.

Je vous explique : pour éviter de se faire mal voir par les Serpentard en général, Severus fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

Ce dont il ne s'est jamais rendu compte c'est que tout le monde à Poudlard sait que nous sommes amis. De même lorsque Lily, lui, et moi étions encore les "meilleurs amis du monde". Je peux vous dire que ça en a fait courir des rumeurs quand ils ont arrêté de se parler tous les deux. Enfin bon, si ça lui fait plaisir de continuer comme ça...

Le pas lourd et les soufflements de buffle du professeur Slughorn se font entendre et il arrive enfin devant la porte de la salle. Il nous fait entrer et, comme à chaque fois depuis le début de notre scolarité, Lily et moi nous asseyons autour du même chaudron.

Slug se racle la gorge pour faire taire nos bavardages - surtout ceux des Gryffondor bizarrement... vive les rouges et or ! - puis commence son petit discours de début d'année.

- Bonjour mes chers élèves, nous voici réunis pour une nouvelle année ! Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, vous n'êtes plus que dix-huit dans cette classe d'ASPIC, ce qui signifie que vous êtes les meilleurs. J'attends donc de vous un excellent travail, comme d'habitude, ajoute-t-il en nous faisant un clin d'œil. Maintenant que ceci est dit, sortez vos balances et vos nécessaires à potions ainsi que votre exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_, bien sûr.

Nous lui obéissons en silence, attendant de savoir quelle va être notre "mission" d'aujourd'hui. Oui, j'ai une grande imagination. Mais ça vaut mieux pour ne pas s'ennuyer en cours de Potions, ça c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Bref, Slughorn s'avance vers nous et commence à nous expliquer que la potion que l'on va devoir préparer est le philtre de Mort Vivante. Histoire de voir si nous avons progressé pendant les vacances, qu'il a dit. Comme si je passais mes vacances à préparer des potions à la pelle, il rêve lui !

Lily ouvre notre manuel à la page 10 et on commence à lire les instructions. Soupirant, je me lève quelques secondes plus tard pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation. Au moment où je me baisse pour ouvrir le tiroir de l'armoire, je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement, renversant une dizaine de fioles posées sur l'étagère juste à côté - ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fais, s'il-vous-plaît ! - et attirant sur moi tous les regards. Pourquoi... Pourquoi ?!

Je me redresse et remarque que c'est le Dom Juan de ces dames qui m'a fait peur. Je lui lance un regard noir - auquel il ne manque pas de répondre par une grimace tout à fait enfantine - et m'excuse auprès du professeur pour les dégâts causés.

- Ce n'est pas grave Miss Mercer, dit-il en donnant un coup de baguette pour nettoyer le contenu des fioles qui s'est répandu et les morceaux de verre qui jonchent le sol. Je commence à avoir l'habitude, rajoute-t-il en riant.

Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir. Enfin bon, il n'a pas vraiment tort ! Tout le monde est au courant que je suis maladroite.

Je retourne à ma place avec tout ce qu'il faut pour préparer correctement notre potion somnifère. Bien qu'on ait perdu dix bonnes minutes, Lily et moi arrivons à rattraper notre retard. Ma meilleure amie a, elle aussi, l'habitude de rattraper mes erreurs.

Nous finissons la potion, qui a pris une belle couleur pâle et que Slughorn qualifie de "parfaite" depuis tout à l'heure. Lily sourit de toutes ses dents tandis que je hausse les épaules.

- Comme toujours, c'est parfait, s'extasie encore le professeur. Vous faîtes une paire véritablement parfaite ! Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. C'est parfait, parfait !

Il commence à me soûler avec ses "parfait", on a compris, c'est bon ! Ça pourrait devenir gênant... je rigole, continuez de nous flatter, mouahahaha !

[**Péniblos** : Cette fille est folle, définitivement.] Ouais, enfin bref...

Je me tourne vers Severus qui nous regarde et lui fait un clin d'œil. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui si j'ai un bon niveau en Potions. En fait, je dois beaucoup aux autres en ce qui concerne mes études. 'Faudrait pas oublier de les remercier tout de même... Noooon, bien sûr que non, j'oublierais pas !

Nous rangeons nos affaires et les ingrédients non utilisés, puis Lily jette un sort à notre chaudron pour qu'il se nettoie tout seul et nous quittons le cachot.

Je respire une bouffée d'air frais - enfin frais, c'est vite dit en sachant que l'on est dans les profondeurs du château. Non, ça ne fait pas du tout peur dit comme ça !

Nous remontons donc vers la lumière - arrêtez-moi, je continue mon délire là ! - et Lily et moi nous dépêchons d'atteindre la salle de notre prochain cours avant que ça sonne. Nous avons en effet Étude des Moldus, et le professeur Quirrell n'aime pas vraiment que ses élèves arrivent en retard.

OoOoO

Après nous avoir parlé pendant une heure de l'évolution de la technologie chez les Moldus, Quirrell nous a relâché. L'inconvénient de cette matière, c'est que je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Mais bon, l'importance c'est que je puisse obtenir des bonnes notes sans trop me forcer !

Après quinze minutes de pause, nous rejoignons les Gryffondor pour notre dernier cours de la journée, Sortilèges, que nous avons en commun avec les Serdaigle.

J'étouffe un soupir en voyant une grande rousse qui attend devant la porte de la salle. Elle est de dos et discute avec une blonde, qui me pointe tout à coup du doigt. Malpolie, va ! La rouquine se retourne et ses yeux marrons se font haineux. Elle s'avance vers moi en me regardant de haut.

- Alors, Mercer, tu vas continuer à nous gâcher la vue encore longtemps ou tu vas enfin te décider à disparaître pour de bon ? crache-t-elle. J'ai espéré hier, tu sais ? rajoute-t-elle en ricanant.

- T'as fais l'un de tes petits rituels vaudous, c'est ça Gillan ? je réplique. Malheureusement pour toi, ça n'a pas marché. Comme tu peux le voir, j'existe toujours et je comptes bien t'emmerder encore un bon bout de temps ! dis-je en souriant comme une folle.

- Tssss, sale garce...

- Oh non, tu viens de me briser le cœur ! je fais en faisant semblant de m'évanouir.

- Si seulement tu en avais un ! s'exclame-t-elle en faisant un sourire mauvais.

- C'est vrai, dis-je en haussant les épaules, mais l'avantage de ne pas en avoir, c'est qu'il n'est pas pourri comme le tien.

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, elle se détourne de moi et revient vers la blondasse qui l'accompagne partout où elle va.

Attendez que je vous explique. Cette fille s'appelle Anna Gillan, c'est une Serdaigle d'ascendant Moldu qui prend tout le monde de haut sous prétexte qu'elle est plus intelligente et plus douée. Et elle me déteste pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis meilleure qu'elle en Sortilèges et que le professeur Flitwick me complimente et pas elle. Ça dure depuis la première année, pour tout vous dire. Tout ça parce-que j'ai eu - pour une fois - un coup de chance en exécutant le sortilège de Lévitation - vous savez le fameux "_Wingardium Leviosa_"- qui a miraculeusement bien fonctionné.

En gros, j'endure ses sarcasmes depuis six longues années. C'est pas comme si je ne me défendais pas non plus, hein ! Mais bon, ça fait un peu beaucoup avec les trois autres idiots. Je parle des Maraudeurs bien sûr. Heureusement qu'il y a Lily et Remus pour rattraper le coup ! D'ailleurs il est où mon balafré chéri ?

[**Péniblos** : Par Merlin, ça empire...] C'est pas ma faute si j'ai un léger pet au casque !

[**Péniblos** : Parce-que c'est la faute des autres peut-être ?] Parfaitement !

Lily me prend par le bras, coupant ma formidable et passionnante conversation avec mon for intérieur.

- Dépêchons-nous d'entrer, me dit-elle, sinon il n'y aura plus de place.

- Plus de place au fond ? je tente.

- Non, devant.

- Hors de question que j'aille me foutre devant ! je m'exclame. Je laisse ça à ces intellos de Serdaigle !

- T'as pas le choix ! fait-elle en me poussant dans la salle.

Elle me traîne sur le premier bureau libre qu'elle trouve. Par chance, c'est celui juste à côté de la porte, comme ça on sera les premières à sortir !

Ou comment trouver un point positif quand on est coincé au premier rang avec une meilleure amie - très - autoritaire...

Le professeur Flitwick s'installe à son bureau après avoir entassé une pile de boîte vide pour que son corps puisse dépasser et qu'on le voie. C'est pas qu'il est petit mais... si en fait.

Le cours commence, nous sortons notre manuel.

- Aujourd'hui nous étudierons la théorie du sortilège d'Amnésie, que nous mettrons en pratique plus tard dans l'année. Soyez bien attentifs car si ce sort est mal réalisé, il peut s'avérer dangereux.

A la fin du cours, Flitwick nous donne soixante centimètres de parchemin sur ce fichu sortilège à rendre pour la semaine prochaine.

Ils ont pas bientôt fini de nous donner des devoirs ?!

- Ça commence bien dis donc ! Avec les quarante centimètres sur le philtre de Mort Vivante à rendre vendredi, on est bon pour travailler toute la semaine !

- Et c'est que le premier jour !

Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, Black et Potter ont l'air d'accord avec moi.

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre vous deux ! s'écrie ma meilleure amie. Vous êtes en sixième année maintenant, c'est fini de glander ! Je me demande bien comment vous avez obtenu vos BUSE...

- T'as entendu Lily, Potter ? je rajoute en me retenant de rire. Ferme-la !

- Tu peux parler Mercer, tu penses la même chose que nous ! fait Black.

- Ouais, mais moi je le dis pas haut et fort ! je réplique.

- Grace ?

- Oui Remus ? je dis en souriant, une auréole au-dessus de la tête.

- Tu viens de te trahir là, rit-il.

- Oups !

Lily éclate de rire, tandis que nous gagnons notre salle commune. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fais pour me retrouver avec les Maraudeurs, je ne saurais pas vous répondre.

Arrivée devant la grosse dame, je donne le mot de passe que j'ai fais l'effort de retenir, ne voulant pas subir la même épreuve que hier soir. Oui, pour moi c'est une véritable épreuve de rester coincé dehors avec mon frangin !

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me laisse brutalement tomber dans le seul fauteuil de libre près de la cheminée, me faisant mal par la même occasion, et soupire. C'est la première journée de cours et je suis déjà exténuée, qu'est-ce-que ça va donner à la fin de la semaine !

Lily s'installe à une table à quelques mètres de moi et sort ses affaires pour faire ses devoirs.

- Tu devrais t'y mettre dès maintenant Grace, me conseille-t-elle, sinon tu vas être déborder par le travail ensuite.

- J'le ferais plus tard, je grogne, j'ai trop la flemme là.

- Si tu le dis... dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ne viens pas te plaindre après.

Je hoche la tête et ferme les yeux. Je sens que le sommeil m'emporte et je suis prête à sombrer quand...

BOUUUM !

- Quel est le débile profond doublé d'un suicidaire qui a osé me déranger alors que j'allais m'endormir ! je cris en me relevant d'un bond.

Je me tourne vers l'endroit d'où vient l'explosion et m'aperçois que c'est les Maraudeurs qui ont fait exploser un pétard du Dr Flibuste.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me diriger vers eux et de leur foutre une baffe, Lily s'en est chargée. Et c'est Potter qui s'est reçu la baffe et qui a une marque rouge bien voyante sur la joue maintenant. Personnellement, je l'aurais mise à Black, moi, la gifle, mais bon, chacun sa cible, hein ?

- Non mais ça va pas ? crie Lily. Faire exploser un pétard dès le premier jour, vous trouvez ça amusant ? Remus, pourquoi tu ne les en as pas empêché ? C'est ton rôle de préfet je te signale !

Elle continue à les incendier comme ça encore cinq bonnes minutes. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas avant longtemps si je ne le fais pas pour elle.

Je m'approche doucement pour qu'elle ne me remarque pas et lui prend soudainement le bras en la tirant vers la sortie.

- Et si on allait manger, Lily ? lui dis-je innocemment.

On sort de la salle commune et on se dirige vers la Grande Salle. Sauf que ça ne la calme absolument pas puisqu'elle vocifère toujours autant.

- Lily... je dis en sentant un mal de tête arriver.

- Quoi ?! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Est-ce-qu'on peut aller manger tranquillement sans que tu ne parles encore une fois de ces imbéciles de Maraudeurs ? je fais en haussant un peu le ton.

- Désolée.

- Merci bien.

OoOoO

Une fois installées à la table des Gryffondor, on se met à discuter des cours que l'on aura le lendemain et Lily me fait promettre de commencer mes devoirs dès ce soir. Puis, dix minutes plus tard, une petite brune aux yeux noisettes nous rejoint.

- Alice ! on s'exclame en même temps.

- Coucou les filles ! fait-elle en souriant timidement.

Alice Prewett est une autre de mes camarades de chambre. C'est une fille adorable et super gentille. Nous sommes très vite devenues amies dès le premier jour et depuis, on s'entend à merveille. Bien que, depuis l'année dernière, elle passe plus de temps avec son petit ami, Frank Londubat. Mais bon, je ne lui en veux pas, je l'envie plutôt ! Frank est un garçon génial et il la mérite amplement.

J'enfourne une dernière bouchée de tarte à la mélasse avant que tous les desserts disparaissent et que Dumbledore se lève pour nous conseiller d'aller nous coucher. Je sais pas comment il a deviné que je tombais de sommeil, mais en tout cas, nous remontons dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Alors que j'allais filer directement dans mon lit, Lily me retient par la manche et me force à m'asseoir sur une chaise, loin de la cheminée pour éviter que la chaleur ne m'endorme. J'ai beau protesté, elle reste intraitable et je suis obligée de faire mon devoir de Potions que j'aurais bien remis à demain si j'avais pu.

- Démon, je chuchote à l'attention de ma meilleure amie.

- Travaille, me répond-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je lui tire la langue et je retourne à mon parchemin sur lequel je n'ai écris que le titre.

Une heure plus tard, j'ai fais les quarante centimètres demandés par Slughorn et je ne sens presque plus mon poignet.

- A quand les plumes intelligentes ? je fais en m'étirant.

- Quand tu auras cent pour cent de bonnes réponses en Métamorphose, dit un Remus tout souriant qui passait par là.

- Méchant, tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! je m'exclame en me tournant vers lui.

- Alors n'espère pas voir des plumes qui font les devoirs à ta place, dit Lily.

- C'est pas juste ! je m'écrie en faisant semblant de bouder. Vous vous mettez à deux pour m'achever !

Ils rigolent, et Lily me fait un bisou sur la joue pour me dire bonne nuit. Remus et elle sortent ensuite de la salle commune pour rejoindre les appartements réservés aux préfets de Gryffondor.

Je souris, puis baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Épuisée, je finis par ranger mes affaires avant de monter dans mon dortoir. Je mets mon pyjama et m'allonge dans mon lit. Je souhaite ensuite une bonne nuit à Alice ainsi qu'à Angela, puis j'éteins ma lampe de chevet et m'endors immédiatement.

Espérons que, cette fois-ci, Lily ne vienne pas interrompre un merveilleux rêve comme elle adore le faire... Mais bon, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Merlin refuse d'accéder à ma demande. Après tout, j'ai la poisse non ?

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain !  
Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ^^


End file.
